What the Heart Wants
by july's lilly
Summary: Begins and ends with a wedding. Sophie's Aunt Winnie comes to Sophie and Nate's wedding causing a stir in the team. For Eliot/Parker fans
1. Chapter 1

_**Takes place shortly post-series.**_

_**Lara is Sophie's real name that is why I had Winnie call her that. Everyone else knows her real name but prefer Sophie cause that's what they have become used to. **_

Nate wanted a quick, quiet wedding, but Sophie would have none of that.

"Please Nate, this is my first time getting married and I intend it to be my last so please let me at least invite my Aunt Winnie to the wedding."

"Aunt Winnie huh," Nate was not convinced. "Is she a real family member? I've never heard of her."

"Don't be so suspicious," she answered, playfully hitting his shoulder with her clutch bag, "of course, she is the only real family I have left and she is the one who taught me everything I know. I just can't get married without her here."

"Oh boy that's what we need another grifter on the loose." He joked then kissed her gently on the lips. "Your family is my family for better or worse as they say, so… What can you do before our cruise leaves in a week?"

Aunt Winnie arrived three days before the wedding. Hardison and Eliot went to meet her at the airport and spotted her right away, she was just as Sophie described. Winnie was a petite, pretty woman about 5'2" silver hair in a short pixie, large brown eyes like Sophie. She was wearing a black pantsuit well tailored to her small frame. Her simple yet elegant clothing showed off her jewelry well, diamond stud earrings, necklace and bracelet to match.

"Sir I believed you dropped this." She had an expensive leather wallet in her hand and gave it to the well-dressed gentleman in front of her. He thanked her profusely; she had a very mischievous look on her face.

Hardison and Eliot approached her quietly. "I hope you did not do what we think you did," Hardison whispered in her ear. She turned around quickly, gave the two men a long look and smiled. "You must be Hardison," hugging him tightly around the waist. She then turned, "and you must be Eliot. Lara has told me so much about you and oh my such handsome men to accompany me."

"You didn't answer the question Mrs. Roland," Eliot whispered in her other ear.

"Oh of course not, just having a bit of fun, a girl's got to stay in practice. Lara told me about your team, bad guys gone good… interesting."

The car ride to Nate and Sophie's was an interesting one to say the least. The men liked her immediately, her energy and enthusiasm was that of a young woman not a woman well into her seventies. Aunt Winnie told them stories about Sophie (Lara) as a child all which Hardison and Eliot soaked in to use later to torture her, winking and doing their usual fist bump.

Sophie ran out of the door as the car pulled up her driveway. "Oh Auntie", she exclaimed, "I'm so happy you could come." She embraced her tiny aunt and filled her with kisses."

She greeted Nate next. "So happy that you are making an honest woman out of my Lara, you must be a very special man." She gave him a big hug and kiss.

Parker was last to greet Winnie. "My dear, you are so lovely, I hope you can show me how to rappel while I am here."

"Really? You want to go down a building on a rope?" Parker was amazed. "Or a mountain, whatever you want." Winnie replied.

She gave Hardison a dismissive look. "I don't know what you are always crying about, Winnie here has no problem."

"Now that is not fair, I have rappelled quite a few buildings with you Parker."

"Yeah, yeah…" she walked off, Hardison followed recounting all the times he had dived off buildings with her.

Winnie smiled as she watched the two bicker playfully. "Do they always act like that?

"Yeah, it's annoying to watch." Eliot replied storming off to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

While Winnie, Sophie and Nate went off to continue the wedding plans, Eliot was preparing one of his famous gourmet meals for their guest. He was in his element, deep in concentration, enjoying the solitude and sound of his knife as he prepped the food with expert skill. Parker snuck in the kitchen and watched as he maneuvered in the small space.

"Need some help?" her sudden outburst made Eliot jump.

"Parker! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?"

She laughed heartily, the victor for once. She had made a game of how many times she could surprise him. He was hard to scare unlike Hardison who she could get easily, so she relished this rare victory. Eliot was not amused.

"I don't need your help," he growled, upset that his solitude was disturbed. "Plus you know what happens when you try. I swear I don't know how an expert cat burglar can be such a klutz in the kitchen."

"Come on Eliot. I promise not to break any more dishes, please?" He looked at her, she gave him her best puppy dog look and he could not resist. "Alright, you can be my taster. But don't touch anything alright?'

"Deal," she happily agreed and sat at the counter waiting for samples. Winnie joined them a few minutes later. He enjoyed the company as he and the two women talked while they eagerly tasted the morsels he gave them.

Dinner was excellent as usual; Eliot had out done himself this time they all remarked. "That was the best lamb I have ever tasted," Winnie exclaimed. "And what is this delectable cake I am eating?"

"That's chess cake ma'am, my momma's recipe." He answered with a proud smile.

"You know I am a pretty good cook myself," she offered. "I could show you some of my recipes." Sophie agreed recounting her favorite dish, beef wellington with spiced parsnip shepherd's pie and cherry tarts for dessert.

"I'd like that," Eliot smiled. "Ooh, ooh and I could be your official taster," Parker interjected.

"Just as long as you keep her from eating too much chocolate Winnie," Hardison said half joking. Parker frowned. "Now babe you know how you get when you eat too much chocolate."

"But I like chocolate, Eliot makes the best triple chocolate cake ever…" Hardison shot him an angry look. "I know you do babe, but seriously, you are like an addict when you start eating that stuff."

Pointing to Eliot he added, "and you need to stop enabling her." "I Don't know what you are talking about" he replied with a laugh.

Eliot cleared the table and Sophie offered to help him clean up. Sophie gave him a sly smile as she rinsed while he loaded the dishwasher. "What?" he asked self consciously checking to see if he had something in his teeth or on his face.

"What do you think of my Auntie?" she asked.

"She is great, I really like her."

"Yeah, she is great, but don't ever lie to her, she can read people better than me and she can tell if you are lying in a second. I got into so much trouble when I was younger because of that."

"Yeah so I have been told." He teased.

"What has she told you?" Sophie asked looking quite embarrassed.

"Oh maybe something about a certain boy and a horse…"

"No, she didn't!" Sophie was bedside herself. Eliot laughed unwilling to let her off the hook. In reality Aunt Winnie started to tell but caught herself and did not give any details so he had no idea what happened.

"Eliot, you are going to get yours, she will read you like a book I tell you…" she warned as she stormed off to find her aunt.

"I'll have to remember that." He replied confidently, knowing he had nothing to hide that Sophie hadn't already shared with her anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding day arrived and Sophie looked stunning in her sleek white satin dress. Maid of honor Parker came down the aisle first in a deep purple one shouldered dress, Eliot and Hardison stood by Nate's side all three looking quite dashing in their tuxedos. Sophie walked in with Aunt Winnie at her side. Nate was overcome with emotion as he saw her walking towards him, his heart swelled with love for this woman who had seen the worst of him and yet loved him unconditionally. He was unashamed as tears streamed downed his cheeks.

Nate's old friend Father Paul came in from Boston to officiate, they exchanged their vows and rings in a beautiful little chapel in the country at sunset; Mr. and Mrs. Ford walked up the aisle to greet their guests. Among the small intimate group who came for the nuptials were Sophie's acting students who had become her friends, Tara flew in from Italy, Maggie with her new fiancé, Hurley and Peggy now married with their baby, even Sterling made an appearance, in the form of a greeting card. It was a lovely evening, filled with much laughter, good food, and good company.

Winnie made her way over to Eliot who looked like he was waiting for someone. "She looks lovely doesn't she?" Winnie started.

"Yeah Sophie is a beautiful woman, Nate is blessed to have her." Eliot responded looking a bit distracted.

"Oh my niece always looks gorgeous, I'm talking about Parker. She cleans up very nicely."

Winnie noticed a slight smile on Eliot's face when she mentioned Parker. "Yeah I guess she looks pretty good too." Was his gruff response.

His smile widened as a pretty brunette with bright green eyes joined them. She kissed Eliot on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late babe, the E.R. was brutal tonight." He held her by the waist and returned the kiss. "Winnie this is, ah…" after a short pause he continued "my girlfriend Chloe, she is an E.R. nurse" Chloe looked surprised yet happy about her title, squealed with delight and went off to get them a celebratory drink.

"Way to go E, about time you tied down that girl." Hardison came over to congratulate him with their customary fist bump then went to find Parker.

"No, that's not it Eliot." Winnie observed. "You are a hard man to read, but that's not it." She walked away giving him a mysterious look. Eliot felt a shiver go up his spine remembering Sophie's words.

The next day Nate and Sophie left for their honeymoon making it a bittersweet moment for Eliot, Hardison, and Parker for it marked the finality of their departure from their group.

Aunt Winnie seeing their sadness, made a surprising offer. "Maybe I can stay a little while until you are up and running, after all you could use a grifter."


	4. Chapter 4

They were not quite sold on the idea, but they grew to really like her over the past three days and were willing to give it a shot.

"You gotta understand Winnie that what we do is help other people not ourselves, we steal back what is rightfully theirs and only after the conventional methods do not work." Eliot explained.

"Of course dear boy, of course. Lara has told me about the great help you have given to people over the years, and I would like to be part of that, I'm not getting any younger and it would be nice to be part of something grand like this venture." She explained.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Hardison asked.

"Oh until my gypsy heart tells me to move on."

"Gypsy? Are you a real gypsy, I never met one of those," Parker was intrigued.

"Of course, I am, Lara too. My parents, her grandparents, were English Travellers. We were constantly on the move going from one job to the next."

"By job you mean one con to the next." Hardison corrected her.

"Yes, yes," she replied then continued. "By the age of four I could lift a wallet from almost anyone and if I got caught my mother would simply apologize for me and give it back. It was the only life we knew, and it was fun for me but not my sister Hazel."

The trio sat down thoroughly interested in the story.

"My sister was eight years younger than me and wanted a better life for herself, she wanted to study so she broke away from the family. Against tradition she graduated high school, went to college and met Lara's father, a gorger that is a non-gypsy, who was studying law. They married and moved away, although we kept in touch over the years. When they had Lara, mum and dad saw her a few times but Hazel was determined to keep her from that life. She was on her way to being a proper young English lady.

"What happened?" Parker was wide-eyed leaning closer to catch every word.

"It was very tragic." Winnie's eyes became teary. "Lara's parents where killed in a car accident when Lara was ten years old. She came to live with me and my husband James. We still followed the traveller ways, but were not as transient as my parents were, we had a proper home and James had a day job so the courts placed her our care."

"Lara was a wonderful child, so full of energy and not afraid to talk to anyone. I tried to honor her mother's wishes by keeping her from the gypsy life, but I noticed that she was very persuasive and could get people to do almost anything for her. I knew she had the gift and I taught her how to use it. She was a natural, as good or better than me by the time she was fifteen."

"So you didn't honor your sister's wishes," Eliot observed, "she became a grifter."

"Ah but not just any grifter, she was the best, but I'm sure you know that having seen her work." They had to agree she was the best grifter they knew.

"I didn't totally abandon her mother's wishes," Winnie defended herself, "Lara's father's name helped her get into all the right schools, and she became a quite a sensation in the upper echelons of British society, she just had a unique skill set as well."

"When my James died, she and I made quite the team nabbing art and jewelry from our unsuspecting 'friends', then the traveller in her decided she wanted to see more of the world so we parted ways, but always found a way to stay close." Winnie finished wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm glad that she found you and was able to use her talents for good, I've always felt that I let my sister down but I think Hazel would be very proud of her now." She added as she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

They received their first call since Nate and Sophie left a few days later. Hardison and Parker met with the client. "This is right up your alley Winnie." Hardison stated as he began his presentation. "It's the classic sweetheart scam."

The client, Alicia, was worried about her 65-year-old widowed mother. She had been seeing a handsome older gentleman a few years younger for the past few months. At first he seemed like a wonderful person, he was so attentive and loving. She gave her mom her blessing, but as time went on, Alicia noticed that her mother was giving him large amounts of money to fund projects that never seemed to get off the ground.

She feared the worst that he was a con man, but when she approached her mother about it, she became angry and defensive. Even when she lost her life's savings and was $100,000 in debt Alicia's mother believed that her new boyfriend would never do such a thing and would not press charges. "All investment has its risk," she would say. Alicia wanted her mother's money back and to make sure this swindler would never fool any one else again.

Paul Harris aka, Jonah Wheeler, Bryan Farmer, and Robert Wyndham was a professional con man and a gigolo who had a long track record of baiting women and taking them for all they were worth. His M.O. was always the same, find a lonely rich widow at a high society affair, strike up a conversation, and begin a whirlwind romance with flowers, champagne, and romantic getaways. Once he gained his new love's trust he would get her to invest in his new company and gain access to her bank accounts, credit cards, take everything he could and be long gone before his victims found out the truth.

Parker assigned the roles. "Winnie you will be the bait, I will be her equally gullible daughter, Eliot you will be my boyfriend in case she gets in trouble once we put the screws to this creep. Hardison you will be her attorney."

They rented a luxury condo and set the trap. Paul Harris was a handsome man who looked much younger than his 60 years; he was tall, well built, and very charming. Just as planned he targeted Winnie at a charity art auction. Of course it helped that she was wearing some very expensive jewelry.

The con was going well and tonight's job was for Paul to meet Winnie's daughter and her boyfriend at her condo to get their blessing on the relationship. Eliot came in with Parker a few minutes early. Parker fussed over him to get his tie right, fixing his hair, which he had newly cut. He squirmed, annoyed at the attention, but Winnie saw a glimmer in his eye and that slight smile again when she finished. Throughout the evening she noticed how well Eliot and Parker played their roles of a young couple in love. 'Hmmm… seems like Lara has taught them well' she thought to herself as the evening came to a close.

They met the next morning to report and plan their next move. Parker and Eliot sat apart during the briefing and were all business as Hardison broke down the next course of action. Winnie felt compelled to watch Eliot closely. He had a wistful look on his face whenever he looked at Parker, one he could change on a dime whenever she glanced his way.

A phone call interrupted their meeting. Hardison looked shaken as he hung up.

"What's wrong, man?" Eliot asked.

"That was Alicia. Her mother found out about Paul's new woman, went to confront him and threatened to go to the police. Soon after she left his place two men and a woman approached her. They beat her and left her unconscious on the street. She is in the hospital right now in critical condition."

The team headed over to the hospital. Alicia was distraught, tears staining her face. "The doctors are not sure she is going to make it," she said to no one in particular as they approached. Eliot was able to calm her down enough to ask her some questions. The police got a partial description and a blurred surveillance picture of the woman but the two men were wearing masks. Paul was questioned but let go since there was nothing connecting him to the attack.

"I'm sure he was behind it," Alicia's voice was quivering. "The description of that woman was like the one who was with him when mom introduced me to Paul at his office. She was his 'secretary'. Probably more like his girlfriend." She began to sob uncontrollably; Eliot took her in his arms to soothe her.

"Hey, we are going to get this SOB, that is a promise." Hardison and Parker nodded in unison.

They got back to the brew pub, Eliot was angrier than usual, pacing the floor muttering under his breath. "Hey man, hold it together." Hardison tried to reason with him, but he knew that look. Eliot was raging wanting to find Harris and beat him to a pulp.

Parker stood squarely in front of him, placed her hands on his shoulders, "Eliot you need to hold it together for tonight, we are so close to catching him." Their eyes locked, Eliot's demeanor softened, he nodded silently and walked out needing some air.

Winnie had not yet seen Eliot in full rage mode and was quite frightened. He looked like a wild animal, untamed and ready to attack. Hardison explained that this kind of attack was particularly hard for him to take. His sister was the victim of an abusive husband. "She called him one night two years ago afraid for her life. When Eliot got to her house he found her nearly dead from a beating he had given her. It really tore him up and it took all his control not to kill the man, but he did give him quite the souvenir before he went to prison for attempted murder."

"Maybe we should check on him," Winnie suggested after a few minutes thinking that he might have left to seek revenge.

"He'll be ok, Parker has a way of calming him down." Hardison explained. Parker smiled and looked down, shuffling her feet. Eliot came back in appearing much calmer and ready to work.

Hardison went to work at his computer, trying to match the partial picture with his facial recognition database. After a few minutes they got a match.

"Maria Buona, grifter, thief, she has a rap sheet a mile long. She is linked to these two guys Rodney Williams, and Christopher Smalls. These guys are seriously bad dudes, they have been in prison for robbery, assault and aggravated assault and Smalls has been in prison for manslaughter"

"I bet these are our goons," Eliot deduced, Winnie agreed. Parker plotted their next move for tonight.

Winnie feeling the need to lighten the mood, asked Eliot to take a drive with her. "I need a new dress."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know Winnie, I'm not much of a shopper." He complained as he helped her in the car.

"Oh come on, a handsome man like you, I know you have dated quite a few models so you must know a thing or two about fashion." Eliot chuckled, appreciative and a bit embarrassed by the compliment.

Winnie and Eliot had a grand time shopping, and she had him laughing and in a good mood by the time they headed back to prepare.

"Parker has a solid plan," Winnie observed. "Yeah she has gotten as good as Nate, he taught her well." The smile on his face told Winnie what she needed to know.

"You love her don't you."

Eliot's body stiffened. "Whoa…what are you talking about?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Don't pretend around me, you are a hard one to read, but I know my dear, I'm talking about you and Parker.

"Parker? Are you serious, I am not in love with Parker." He tried sounding disinterested, refuting her claim. "Well I do love her, I do, but... but like a sister, not romantically besides I'm dating Chloe."

"The nurse? No, you aren't serious about her, she is just someone to pass the time with." Winnie observed. "The 'she's my girlfriend' bit was for my benefit, I saw her reaction at the reception, you never thought of her as anything more serious than a fling. I see the way you look at Parker, the way you let her tease you and the night you were acting as a couple, it wasn't pretend for you."

Eliot remained stiff looking straight ahead. He suddenly pulled over the car to address her claims.

"Winnie, I like you and I respect you but don't go looking for something that is not there. Parker is dating Hardison, he has been crazy about her for the past three years and they are happy."

"You think she is happy?"

"Yes, I do and it's for the best, so let it be." He started the car and continued the drive home.

"Eliot you deserve to be happy."

"Winnie stop please. Let me tell you about Parker. She drives me nuts, sometimes she says things that just get under my skin, she is always trying to brush the hair out of my eyes, she is too happy, she breaks stuff in the kitchen, she likes to poke me for no reason, she asks me the craziest questions… I..I…could go on!" he stammered.

"Mmhmm…" Winnie was unconvinced, he relented. "Look, I admit there was a time when I was interested in Parker but that ship has sailed, I had my shot and I missed it, Hardison is with her now, he is my friend, he is like a brother to me and I don't stab friends in the back, so drop it please."

"Ok," Winnie replied she decided not to antagonize Eliot any more especially since they had a job to do.


	7. Chapter 7

The team decided to escalate the pressure on Paul to get him to meet with his goons and connect him to the attack on Alicia's mother. Hardison, Parker and Winnie confronted Paul about his scam at his office. Winnie acted like a jilted lover, having found out that he was already moving on to his next target. Hardison, playing her lawyer laid out the case they were pursuing against him and all three walked out, but not before Parker planted a few bugs in the room and Winnie placed a button camera on his lapel.

Hardison went back to work at the brew pub getting Paul's financial information and moving his money to an account he set up. Once he recovered the money for Alicia's mother, he left an easy paper trail for the police to find and he texted Parker, while she, Eliot and Winnie were at the condo waiting for Paul's arrival.

"This could get tricky ladies, so no sudden movements, I will be hidden behind this door, just lead them to me, get down low and I'll do the rest." Eliot warned.

A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Paul was there with Maria and her associates. The men had guns pointed at the women as Paul proceeded to threaten them while Maria ransacked the room looking for any evidence. As planned Parker and Winnie slowly backed into position and Eliot leapt out, attacking the men, punching and kicking them into submission.

He disabled their guns, but he heard a pop. Maria fired a shot from a gun she had hidden. She and Paul ran out the door. He quickly checked his body, she had missed him. "Idiot." He snarled as he turned to check on the goons. "Hardison! Paul and Maria escaped, call the police." He called to him through his ear bud.

"Eliot," he heard a weak voice call out and she fell to the floor.

"Parker!" He ran to her side blood coming from her stomach. "No, no, no… Parker! Oh God, Winnie call an ambulance!"

"Parker you're going to be alright stay with me darling, no don't close your eyes, come on you are strong." "Eliot…" she put her blood stained hand to his face. He held her close applying pressure to the wound, "stay with me darling come on!"

"What is going on? Eliot, Eliot!" Hardison was frantically yelling in his ear. "Shut up man!" He took out his ear bud and flung it across the room.

She became limp and unconscious, Eliot whispered in her ear. "Please don't leave me Parker, please, oh God please…" tears steaming down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

The ambulance arrived a minute later and rushed her to the hospital. She was in shock barely clinging to life, her pulse thready, BP 60 and palpable, her skin was cool and pale.

She was taken immediately to the O.R. A very angry and bewildered Hardison ran in a few minutes later. He found Eliot and Winnie, and shouted at the hitter. "What the hell happened, you were supposed to keep them safe!" He lunged at Eliot who was strangely passive, Winnie intervened. "It wasn't his fault, he told us to stay down but Parker got up a bit too soon. We didn't know she had a gun."

"He's right, it was my fault Winnie, I should have known, I should have protected you both better and I failed." Eliot slunk to a chair hung his head low and covered it with his arms. Hardison sat next to him, "Hey man, I'm sorry." Hardison pulled him up and the two men embraced all was forgiven.

Chloe came running towards Eliot. "Oh my God are you alright? I came from my break and they told me. What were you guys up to?"

"Please Chloe not now." Eliot begged. She didn't pursue it once she saw the concern on his face instead she got him a towel and scrubs and pointed him in the direction of the men's shower.

Late into the night exhaustion set in, Winnie and Hardison took turns sleeping, but Eliot stayed awake waiting for news. At around 2 a.m. the surgeon came to see them. "We stopped the bleeding, she is in critical condition, the bullet hit her small intestine, her bowel is perforated and her kidney suffered a severe contusion. She lost a lot of blood, but as she continues to stabilize, she will recover and be good as new.

"Can we see her?" Eliot asked. "She is unconscious you can go in one at a time but only for a minute, she needs to rest. He accompanied them to the ICU. Hardison went first the Eliot. He approached her reverently, and took her hand. He bowed his head and said a silent prayer for her. The doctor and a nurse came in to care for her and politely told him time was up. He nodded, then smoothed her hair out of her eyes they way she always did to him, wiping a tear as he left. He brushed past Hardison and Winnie who were waiting outside the room for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Eliot stumbled in to his house and dropped on the sofa recounting the evening's events. He should have made a better plan to keep them safe and cursed himself for it. He sat quietly in the dark with a bottle of whiskey, as he drank he felt the warm liquid coursing through his body. He tried to sleep but images of what had transpired kept replaying in is mind.

Three hours later, Hardison got the call that the police caught up with Paul, Maria and the two goons and placed them under arrest. They found the evidence about the attack on Alicia's mother, they also found his list of all his victims, and seized his bank accounts. They were all being indicted for two counts of attempted murder and numerous counts of fraud, extortion and theft.

Eliot was awaked by the sound of the phone ringing. Hardison called with the news, he was relieved to hear of the arrest. He the got up changed his clothes and made his way to the hospital, making a pit stop on the way.

Hardison was already there with the biggest arrangement of flowers Eliot had ever seen. He chuckled knowing Parker was not one for flowers and would have wondered what to do with them. He could hear her now. "What do you mean you just look at it, that's it?" But that was Hardison always going overboard.

The doctor gave them good news. She was improving but they were keeping her fairly sedated to give her wounds more of a chance to heal and to prevent any chance of further internal bleeding. "I'll let you go in one at a time for a brief moment, what she really needs right now is rest."

Hardison went in first, placed the flowers on her bedside table, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "We got them, Paul Harris and his crew are headed to jail." Parker remained motionless. He tried to talk some more but was over come by emotion. He got up motioning for Eliot to come in.

Eliot sat at her side carefully monitoring his movements, knowing Hardison was watching. He pulled out a small bag he had with him. In it was a smaller version of her beloved long eared stuffed bunny that she had since she was a child. "Hey, I thought you might want a friend. Mr. Bunny couldn't come but this one will keep you company while you are here." He got up to leave, her hand touched his.

She opened her eyes slightly. "Eliot…" she whispered. He leaned in to hear. "I won't leave you." She closed her eyes again, the medication taking her back into a deep sleep. "That's my girl," he said softly. He squeezed her hand gently, put the bunny under her arm and left.

"Did she say something, E?" Hardison asked. "Yeah, but I couldn't understand it. Come on let's go, we still have work to finish.


	10. Chapter 10

Alicia was at the brew pub waiting. Winnie made her tea and had an assortment of scones she had just baked on the counter.

Eliot and Hardison came in and escorted her to the conference room. Alicia's mother was improving her condition was upgraded to fair, although she would need some time in rehab. She heard about Parker and was distressed about this turn in events. They assured her she was fine and downplayed the seriousness of her injuries for her sake.

Hardison gave her the news, and presented her with a check for more than the amount Paul Harris had stolen. "It will help with her rehab." He smiled. Alicia hugged both men as she left, unable to thank them enough for their help.

"Just keep in touch, let us know how your mom is doing, ok?" Eliot instructed as he escorted her to her car.

Winnie offered them each a cup of tea. Eliot sampled her scones. "These are great I hope you will share your recipe." "Of course my dear." She replied. "How is Parker?"

"She's stabilized, she needs a lot of rest so we couldn't stay long." Hardison explained. "We'll stop by again later tonight, so you can come." He was thoroughly enjoying his third scone.

Eliot was about to leave when Chloe came in. "Hey babe just got off my shift," she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey." He replied. She proudly reported that Parker was doing much better and was more awake and asking about them. They gave a collective sigh of relief, thanking God and the stars for her improving condition.

"Are you going home, sweetie?" she addressed Eliot.

"Yeah, I thought I would try to get some sleep, before I go back to the hospital, it's been a long night and I am exhausted."

"Mind if I come with you? I promise I won't distract you," she said in a seductive voice. He looked at Winnie. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, just tired that's all. He pulled her close to him as they walked out. She followed him back to his house, he sat on the sofa and closed his eyes, hoping that Chloe would not ask him any questions, but to no avail. "So are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"It's complicated, I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, your damned right it's complicated, my boyfriend comes into the E.R. blood all over his shirt, his friend shot in the stomach for no reason?"

"Chloe, I can't go into detail, Winnie got involved with a bad guy, she called us saying she was in trouble and we went to her place to try to help her. He threatened her, we tried to protect her, his partner pulled a gun and aimed at me but shot Parker instead."

"I don't like that woman, in the short time she has been here she has caused too much trouble. You could have been killed, why did you risk your lives like that? You guys are not the police, you should have let the authorities know." She argued.

"I know babe, I'm sorry. Please let's not fight."

"Promise me that you will never pull another crazy stunt like that again." "I promise." He lied.

He headed for the shower the, hot water soothing his aching joints. The shower door opened. "What are you doing?" he turned to face her.

"Just trying to help you relax, Chloe pressed her body to his the water swirling around them. She kissed him slowly, he returned going deeper into her mouth, then released her kissing her neck. "Parker," he whispered. She suddenly pulled back.

"Parker!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I just have her on my mind. That's all. Come here," he pulled her back and began caressing her body his lips trying to catch hers, but the moment was gone, she left him to finish his shower.

He toweled off, pulled on a pair of lounge pants. She had her clothes back on and her hair pulled back, he stretched out on the bed motioning her to join him "I'm sorry sweetheart" he said. "I guess I'm still in shock."

"Is that all it is?" she asked suspiciously.

"Come here." He grabbed her and held her close kissing her on the forehead, her nose and then her lips. She molded herself to his body wanting more, but he fell fast asleep.

She sighed, laid beside him watched as he slept, running her fingers over his bare, well-toned chest. She watched, as his breathing got deeper and more relaxed and wondered about this man she let into her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe first met him in the E.R. a year ago accompanied by Nate and Parker. He had a large gash on his hand that required over 20 stitches to close. She was the nurse assigned to him. "You're lucky there is no nerve damage. So how did you get that cut Mr. Spencer?" "Knife slipped out of my hand." He simply explained. She felt there was more than he let on but soon found out he was the head chef at the Bridgeport Brew Pub so she was inclined to believe his story.

They met this way twice more. "Playing Rugby with my friends," was his explanation when his shoulder was dislocated, "Rock climbing with Parker" when he came in with a fractured wrist.

She stopped asking him on his last visit instead demanding that they stop meeting like this. He agreed and asked her out on a date.

He was a perfect gentleman on their first date and she was instantly attracted to his handsome face and those stunning blue eyes. Behind his charm she felt there was a dangerous, mysterious side about him one that she could not figure out.

She knew he had recently moved to Portland to help his buddies Hardison and Nate run their newly purchased brew pub. Parker and Sophie were their romantic partners, that much she knew. He introduced them one night when they all planned a date night and she enjoyed getting to know them all, Nate and Sophie were so sophisticated and knowledgeable about so many topics, and Hardison and Parker were adorably a case of opposites attracted to each other.

He was unashamedly a man, he loved sports, beer, working on his car, hiking and rock climbing, but also loved to cook and keep his house clean as she noticed when she first came to visit. "Wow you are almost too good to be true," she remarked when he told her he didn't have a maid.

The first time they made love he was so gentle, taking his time letting her take control and not rushing to a quick climax and then turning over to sleep. Afterwards she noticed his scars and when she asked he told her they were wounds from serving in the military since he was 18, including two tours in Iraq at the start of the war. He didn't want to talk about his war experience and she didn't press, she knew many a soldier who had come through her E.R. who were the same way. She thanked him for his service and he smiled coyly. "Oh yeah, you really want to thank me?" He rolled her underneath him and with renewed energy he began to kiss her, and she reveled in his touch this time he was not as gentle and she enjoyed it.

She wasn't sure he was in love with her but maybe one day, him calling her his girlfriend was a step in the right direction. She was happy to hear him acknowledge their deepening relationship at Nate and Sophie's reception and then remembered Parker's reaction when she told Hardison and Parker. Hardison was very pleased but Parker stiffened and made an excuse to go somewhere, nowhere specific just somewhere. It was odd but from the little she knew of Parker she saw first hand her idiosyncrasies, it was part of her sweetness and charm, but was that just her or was there something else between her and Eliot?

She left the room for a moment to make a phone call and rejoined him. He started to stir and soon woke up. "Hi babe," he rubbed his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back but a knot started forming in her stomach. "Are you hungry?" she asked nervously. "I could make you some pancakes or something, probably not as good as yours, but I've never gotten any complaints."

"I'd like that," he got up to get dressed and gave her a quick kiss and a hug. "Thanks for staying with me." "Anytime." She replied quickly leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Eliot was hungrier than he thought as he devoured the pancakes, eggs and sausages she made for him. "This is great sweetheart, drinking the last of his orange juice.

She gazed at him while he was eating trying to find the right time to question him.

"So tell me how you met Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker." She asked.

"Why?"

"No reason, I just want to know more about you. We've been dating for a few months and I don't know much more than you are the most injury prone man I have ever met." Eliot laughed at her remark but was caught off guard. Not wanting to have a repeat episode of the shower incident he started to tell her his well-rehearsed cover story.

"Well," he paused to clear his throat, "Nate and Sophie ran a consulting firm in Boston, and Hardison was their resident computer expert and employee. I met them about five maybe six years ago when a chef friend of mine and I catered a function they were giving for their clients. Hardison and I got to talking, he introduced me to Nate and Sophie, they liked my food and hired me for all their functions. Eventually we became friends.

"So how does Parker figure into the picture?"

Eliot smiled. "Parker and I met at a rock climbing competition in Colorado about eight years ago. We kept entering the same competitions, sometimes her team would win sometimes mine, we were friendly rivals. I got out of it to go to culinary school but we still kept in contact. She called me when she came to Boston for a competition around the same time I met Nate and Sophie. I went to see her, unfortunately she tore her ACL during one of her climbs and was out of commission for awhile." He stopped to see her reaction; so far she was buying the story. He continued.

"She needed a job so Nate and Sophie hired her as their assistant, she liked working with them so she stayed in Boston and since the job offered a lot of flexibility she was able to continue to work on her climbing once her ACL healed."

Chloe smiled, nodded appeared satisfied with his answer. Eliot was relieved that his story convinced her, but his triumph was short lived.

"Nice story Eliot, but I don't believe a word of it. I don't know what kind of fool you take me for, but the sweetheart scam story has been all over the news. I called a couple of my police friends and they checked into Parker's shooting. It turns out it was connected to that story. When they went to the condo, they talked to a man who by their description sounded a lot like Hardison. He said he was Winnie's lawyer and gave them a lot of information that helped them find and arrest Harris and his gang." Eliot was speechless. "So when did Hardison get his law degree?"

"Chloe it's not what you think." Eliot tried to explain.

"So what are you, FBI, CIA, mafia, some kind of government task force, what? I think I deserve to know."

"We're nothing like that, we help people who can't get help anywhere else, sometimes we help the cops, sometimes…"

"Sometimes you break the law, is that it?"

"Not so much break it we pick up where the law leaves off." He used Nate's old line.

"Oh my God I am involved with a criminal!" She got up and paced the floor, "This is unreal!"

"Chloe, we help people! Do you get that!" Eliot shouted in his defense.

"You can't just go around getting justice as you see fit! Do you get that? One day you are not going to be so lucky you are going to get caught all of you and you will go to jail or worse. Look at what happened to Parker, she almost got herself killed because of your vigilantism."

Eliot felt like she kicked him in the gut when she said that to him. He sat on the sofa, unable to say more in their defense. She was right; their plan had gone wrong and almost cost Parker's life. Five years without being detected, without serious injuries had made them cocky, feeling invincible, maybe she was right, maybe they needed to follow Nate's lead and get out while they still had a chance of a normal life.

She sat next to him stroking his arm gently. "Babe, you are all playing a very dangerous game and I don't want to know why or how or when, but I do know that this can't go on, especially if you want to be with me. Do you want to be with me?"

"Chloe, it's more complicated than that, I made a promise to them, they are my family. Parker and I especially, we have been through a lot of hard situations and made it out ok. We've accepted the danger as part of the job." He smiled and chuckled recalling some of their worst scrapes. His response told her all she needed to know.

"Just answer one question and please tell me the truth." He looked right in her eyes, fearing the worst. "Are you in love with Parker?" There it was, the question he feared.

"What are you talking about, she is like a sister to me of course I love her!" He answered, anger beginning to rise in him. "I can't believe you are acting like the jealous girlfriend while my friend is lying in a hospital which by the way I need to get to, so if you will just excuse me."

"Ok, I guess you are either incapable of telling the truth or you are just too stupid to see it." She got up to leave. " For what it's worth I really do care about you, we could have been good together." She paused and turned. "Good bye Eliot." She went to the door and walked out of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

On the way to the hospital Chloe's words stayed on his mind. "Are you in love with Parker?"

He loved her; he finally admitted it to himself. He smiled through tears thinking that he couldn't even remember when exactly it was when he fell in love with her, all he knew was that she could be so annoying and yet endearing, crazy yet brilliant, klutzy yet graceful. He grew to love everything about her, but she was not his to love and he had to respect that, so he settled for telling anyone who suspected that his was a brotherly love.

Even Hardison had his suspicions and once confronted him about it, Eliot had to work hard to convince him otherwise, maintaining an appropriate distance, keeping his physical contact with her minimal. When he met Chloe, he was first attracted to her beauty, but he soon found out that she was a smart woman with a great wit and he liked that about her. Once he started dating her, Hardison's suspicions went away and he was relieved that their friendship remained intact.

Eliot hoped she was the one he could fall in love with her and forget Parker, but the feeling was never quite there. Time, he needed more time and it would eventually come for them, he was sure of it after all she was the first woman in a long time that held his interest for more than a month, that in itself told him something.

His head was throbbing when he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He went to her room; Hardison and Winnie were already there. Parker was more awake and smiling at them. Even in her state, she looked beautiful, he sighed as he entered the room.

"Hi Eliot," her voice was raspy from the endotracheal tubes. "Hi Parker, how are you feeling?"

"Oh I've been better." She looked at her bunny. "Thank you for my friend."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

"Eliot, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, I got up too fast and I wound up getting shot." She winced in pain, unable to say more.

"Parker don't strain yourself," Hardison reminded her, the nurse told you to be still and not get excited. "Maybe we should leave," Winnie suggested.

"No, I'll be ok." She whispered making a key lock motion over her mouth.

They stayed with her for as long as they could until the nurse insisted that they leave so the patient could rest.

Parker's condition was steadily improving and after a week she was discharged to home. Nate and Sophie were there to greet her and insisted she stay with them. Hardison and Eliot brought her to their spare bedroom, Sophie made such a fuss about taking care of her making sure she was comfortable, both she and Nate were shaken about the news of her injury.

"Now remember Parker, just because you are home does not mean you are out of the woods, you still need a lot of rest and no sudden movements when you get up." Sophie warned.

"Yes ma," Parker joked. Sophie embraced her friend. "I'm so glad you are alright," her voice quivering trying to hold back tears. They broke their embrace and giggled like two schoolgirls, the tension broken. Sophie got up to let her rest. Parker called her back. "Can I talk to you?" She was suddenly serious. "Of course Parker." She closed the door and sat down at her bedside.


	14. Chapter 14

Eliot was in the kitchen making a meal for everyone, Winnie was helping him prep, Nate and Hardison sat at the counter, each with their drink of choice, a glass of scotch for Nate and a bottle of orange soda for Hardison. "So what happened?" Nate asked the two men.

"It's my fault." Eliot stated. "I knew the goons would have guns, but I didn't think that Maria would have one, it's not her style. I had them down and their guns disabled, but then she came at me with a gun. She missed me and got Parker."

"No Eliot, stop blaming yourself." Winnie addressed Nate. "Eliot had a good plan, we were supposed to lead the goons to him get and out of the way so he could engage them. Parker got up and pushed Eliot out of the way, getting shot as she did so."

Eliot turned to Winnie. "What are you saying that she took the bullet for me, why would she do that?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself," Sophie came out of the bedroom. She joined the others, gave her Auntie a hug and a knowing wink. "She's asleep now, but she is still weak so you need to ask her when she is stronger, and please don't be angry at her Eliot."

But Eliot was angry. "Why would she do such a crazy thing like that? See this is what I don't understand about her, when she goes off plan like that. I should have taken that bullet, I should have been the one not her!" Her actions caused him to have his cover blown and any chance he might have had with Chloe. Now he had lost them both.

He shook his head and returned to his preparations, his thoughts racing. What the hell was she thinking taking a bullet like that. Eliot was bigger the bullet might have not caused as much damage to him if it did hit him. It was a chance he was willing to take. God! Why did Parker have to be so impulsive?

He thought about Chloe. She was his hope for a real relationship but deep down he knew he was only fooling himself. What kind of life could he offer her, he was a wanted man, a criminal who as she pointed out would one day run out of luck. She was a decent normal woman she deserved the same in a partner. Could he even see himself married with a couple of kids running around? He shuddered.

It was probably for the best, he conceded, a man like him could not ask for a happy life even if he wanted, he had done too much damage to others, and even being part of this crew could never begin to repay for all the sins he had committed. This was the way it was meant to be and he had to accept it. He calmed down and looked at Sophie.

"Eliot," she begged. "Promise."

"OK, " he answered, and said no more.

"Well the good thing is she is alive and on the road to recovery, so let's celebrate that for now." Nate held up his glass and they toasted to her continued health.


	15. Chapter 15

Parker improved with each passing day and after a month was almost back to normal, even practicing her climbing to regain her strength. She took Winnie to a rock climbing gym as promised. The two came back from their adventure laughing like two old friends. "Did you like it Auntie?" Sophie asked. "Oh gracious no, but it was fun trying." She responded. "You're a good sport, Winnie ol' gal" Parker exclaimed, patting her a little too hard on the back sending the poor woman reeling forward. Sophie sighed. The old Parker was back.

The team decided to not take any more clients for now to reassess the future of Leverage Inc. Nate and Sophie were making plans to move to Europe at least part time, which made Winnie very happy.

Hardison and Eliot were at the brew pub everyday fine-tuning the food and beer they selected for their menu. There was an upcoming restaurant festival that Eliot entered them in with a cooking challenge that offered a $10,000 prize and free advertising for a year with the local TV station. He was anxious to show his cooking chops to the well renowned chefs who would be judging him. He spent a lot of time perfecting his dishes and making new ones from random ingredients Hardison would throw at him just in case it was a competition like the one he had seen on TV where the chefs are asked to make a meal from the most unlikely ingredients.

Late one night, Eliot was closing for Hardison who was going out of town to visit some relatives. He was drying the last of the beer mugs when Parker walked in.

"Hey what's up?" he asked as she sat down at the counter. "I thought you were going to go with Hardison." Parker slunk into a stool frowning. "No, I didn't feel up to it." She replied sounding tired.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in pain, I told you that you needed to take it easy, Parker." He offered her a glass of ginger ale. She took a sip and looked up at him with a hesitant expression on her face. "We need to talk about what happened at our last job."

Eliot turned his back to her. "No we don't, all that matters is that you are ok, let's just leave it at that."

"I messed things up with you and Chloe didn't I? She found out what we do?"

"Yeah she did and no you didn't mess things up between us, I wasn't really in love with her, anyway I heard she is dating a cardiologist now so I'd say she is fine." He smiled.

"Eliot I need to tell you what happened." She insisted. He didn't want to relive that awful moment again and he promised Sophie he wouldn't be angry when they had this conversation so he tried to maintain his cool as he opened with a question.

"Why, Parker, why didn't you stick to the plan?" He could feel the anger rising up his neck.

"I saw that Maria had a gun pointed at you and I didn't want you to get hurt, so I pushed you out of the way."

"But that's my job, I am the hitter, I take the blows, I protect you guys, I'm ok with it and it' s never bothered you before why now?" He was struggling not to lash out at her with a string of profanities.

"Well I'm not ok with it, I'm tired of seeing you get hurt for us, I see you when we come back from a job sometimes, you try to hide it, but it shows, you are in constant pain and for what, to get back someone's insurance money, or their invention, or their company? It's not fair."

"Parker, sweetheart, I'm a big boy, I can take the punishment, it's part of the job, I knew what I was getting into when I signed on with this crew." His anger turned into compassion for this lonely, emotionless girl he first met six years ago who blossomed into a beautiful, caring and loving woman. Hardison was a lucky man indeed. He took her hands into his. "Thanks, Parker you are a good friend."

"Is that all I am?" she asked.

"What?"

"Is that all that I am to you?" she asked again. Eliot could feel the heat rising his heart was pounding. Hardison was his friend, his brother, there was no way he would ever betray him. He turned his back to her again remaining silent. She kept pressing him for an answer.

"I don't have the right, Parker."

"To what Eliot?" she insisted.

"Please don't ask me."

She kept insisting. "To what Eliot?"

Eliot was furious. "What do you want me to say? Huh? Ok I'll say it. I don't have the right to be in love with you! Are you happy now?" He took the beer mug he had in his hand and threw it against the wall, his body was shaking, and he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. He needed to get out of there, he had done the unthinkable, he betrayed his friend.

"I have to go," Eliot started to walk out, she blocked his way. "Get out of my way, Parker please." He broke free and headed for the door.

"There is no Hardison and me." She said in a calm voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Eliot turned around slowly, not sure of what he heard. She repeated her statement. He walked towards her.

"Not for awhile. We tried to make it work but in the end we realized we could never be more than friends. We broke up after Nate and Sophie's wedding."

"Eliot, I realized I was in truly in love with you when you called Chloe your girlfriend. I felt sad, sick inside that she had you, but I didn't want to say anything because you seemed happy. I talked to Sophie about it she said I needed to hear it from you before I said anything." She started crying.

"I love you Eliot, I think I always have." He took her in his arms, brushed his hand over her cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Hey now, no need for those." He said softly. "I love you too, sweetheart. Always."

She stared at the shattered glass and laughed. "I guess I should have told you how I felt sooner, it could have saved you a glass."

"Don't worry I have extra, in case some klutzy blonde ever got the notion to come behind the counter and try to help." he chuckled feeling a little foolish for his outburst.

He kissed her longingly, passionately not wanting to let her go. He picked her up and led her to the back where he continued to kiss her and caress her body. She responded in excitement to his every touch, pulling him closer when he pulled away. Their bodies became entwined; he struggled to unbutton her blouse while she tugged at his belt.

He then stopped and straightened up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Marry me."

"Of course, you silly man, now come here." She reached for him, but he resisted. "I want to wait, I want our wedding night to be special." Parker was a bit perplexed by his sudden desire to be a proper gentleman.

She nodded and straightened her clothes. He picked her up and danced around the room with her and kissed her again.

"You are wrong about something Eliot," she told him as he dropped her off at her apartment. "Hardison once told me that you said happiness doesn't come to men like you, but you deserve to be happy and I want to be the one who makes you happy for the rest of our lives."

"You already have darling," he kissed her softly and waited as she closed the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

The wedding day arrived and Parker looked stunning in her strapless white lace wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline. Maid of honor Sophie came down the aisle first in a jade, cap sleeved dress, Hardison stood by Eliot's side both looking quite dashing in their tuxedos. Hardison whispered in his ear, "congrats man you were the one she really needed, it just took us awhile to see it." He embraced his friend, his brother as the music signaled her arrival.

Parker walked in with Nate at her side. Eliot was overcome with emotion as he saw her walking towards him, his heart swelled with love for this woman who truly understood him and loved him unconditionally. He was unashamed as tears streamed down his cheeks.

At the reception, Winnie walked up to Hardison who was with a tall, exotically beautiful woman with long jet black hair and exotic, almond shaped eyes. He introduced her as his friend, Cassandra. Winnie looked at her in approval and patted his shoulder. "No that's not it, I see a very happy future for you two indeed," as she walked back to Sophie and Nate's table. Sophie kissed her auntie on her cheek. "Aunt Winnie you are never wrong about these things are you." "Never" she replied with a wink to Nate.

After the last of the guests left, the five of them gathered for one last drink. "So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Nate asked.

"Oh I know the Maldives, the beaches are so beautiful and it's so romantic there, remember Nate?" Sophie suggested.

"Nah, my man and his woman are headed to Vegas baby, am I right or am I right?" Hardison stated. He and Eliot did their fist bump.

"Sorry you are both wrong, we are actually headed to Colorado to do some camping and rock climbing." Eliot answered, Parker clapped with excitement. "We are going to have the best time!" She remarked hugging her new husband. Hardison shook his head in disappointment, Sophie was dismayed, Nate simply answered, "Yeah that's what I expected from the two of you. Have fun and be careful."

They went to their hotel for the night; Eliot took his new bride into his arms, kissing her softly at first then deepening in intensity. He unzipped her wedding gown and lifted her onto the bed as the dress fell into a puddle on the floor. She lifted his shirt and began kissing his abdomen leading them back to his lips. He smiled as he ripped the shirt off and nestled her under him, caressing every part of her body.

"I love you Mrs. Spencer," "I love you Mr. Spencer" she replied turning off the light.

The rest I leave to your wild imaginations.

The end

**_If you liked this story Please read "The Honeymoon", a sequel to this story. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
